The Darkest Cloud Of Waves : To Be Wed!   series
by Percy Jackson son of poseidon
Summary: After Declining a offer from Zeus to turn him into a god, Percy gets another offer from his Father, Poseidon. He accepts on one condition, that if he defeats Ares in a battle, Annabeth gets a chance to become a goddess, and Athena must allow them to wed!
1. explanation of my past

**Authors note: well this is my first fan fiction in general, yet alone Percy Jackson, so enjoy. And dont forget to comment :) i appreciate criticism but nothing too mean please? (this takes place 6 months after TLO)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i don't own Percy Jackson. but i wish i had. i would not have let them screwed with the movie from the book so badly! i mean, Clarisse is just coming in now for the sea of monsters? wth right?**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

What was happening to me tonight was unbelievable. I didn't think i would be able to do it, but i did! I am getting something i have been dreaming of, and i get the thing i live for, now for eternity. So i guess i should explain myself. My name is Percy Jackson. I am your average 16 year old that fights monsters, meets gods and has a super cute girlfriend. Ya, you heard right. I fight monsters, meet gods AND have a super cute girlfriend. Most guys say i`m lucky when they see me with her, my family says to keep her forever. Tonight, thanks to my dad, i am getting just that. To keep her forever. So now that you know a little bit about me, i might want to add in there that my Dad is Poseidon, The sea God. All that Greek mythology? Well they aren't myths. The gods are very much alive.

And it may seem awkward, but my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, is the daughter of Athena. Which makes her my second cousin, i guess. But Half-Bloods don't mind dating our cousins. we just don't date our half-siblings.

Like my brother Tyson, hes a have the same dad, but different mom (All Half-Bloods are related through they're greek parent). Right now hes visiting my Dad in his Underwater Palace.

Anyways, so you understand maybe i should go back 6 months to the second war of the titans were Llll... Luu... Sorry, its just too hard to say his name. maybe ill go 5 months, right after the war.

I was Sweating like crazy, almost like a pig, and believe me, i knew what that was like ( including book 2, the sea of monsters here ). After a fight like that i should have been dead! But being invincible helps a little. Even when fighting the best fighter in town. He has always had a grudge against me since i beat him in a fight when i was still a rookie and not invincible from the river Styx yet.

He was not very happy then, and standing in this huge Greek-Style arena did not make him to happy either. except for the fact that he had the chance to pulverize me in front of not only my dad, But Hermes,Artemis, Annabeth, Her mom who did not approve of us, Athena and just about every camper from camp Half-Blood and every god. All of the minors, all of the majors, and the Big Three.

A couple of weeks ago i got Tyson to work on my sword, Anaklusmos for me. Which means Riptide in Ancient Greek, but every time i say Anaklusmos it makes a little bit stronger, like a refreshing wave is going through my whole body. He made Riptide longer, sharper, and made it have a couple of tricks. lets just hope they work. Then i heard shouting from above me, and realized it was Zeus

**_"Hero`s of Olympus! Be Silent as i present to you, My Son ARES!" _**Zeus Shouted with much pride in his son, and believing he will win.

The crowd gave a lot of boo's to Ares, which made me feel a little better about my self. i was brought back to reality when i heard my Uncle Zeus talking again.

_**"And now, The Hero who save Olympus more then once! And is fighting for a cause some of us gods do not approve of. Then he quickly turns to his daughter, Athena. then starts talking again. My Nephew, The son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson!**__**" **_He shouted, not very happy with my chances of winning, since i bathed in the River Styx and all.

The crows cheered Percy for at least a minute, which really made me happy. Zeus even granted my mom, Sally Jackson permission to watch the fight. and of course she was mortal, so allowing her into Olympus was very serious. but i insisted she be here for me. We now got to choose our Weapons.

Ares seems to try to intimidate his opponents. And he tried to intimidate me with words, they didn't work to tell well for him.

_**"Come on, pip squeak! i cant wait to crush you!" **_Ares Shouted with such confidence i almost didn't want to crush his pride. almost.

Ares choice for a weapon was an enchanted, well every thing. You see, it was an enchanted weapon that could change into anything he wanted. Unfortunately for me, all magic items were aloud.

I took my Magic Ball point pen out of my pocket and uncapped it to release riptide. it looked brand new and had a nice blue shine around it, with what looked like water inside. which i knew was to help keep me alive. And then Zeus screamed one more thing.

_**"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"  
**_


	2. The Fight Begins!

**Authors note: re-read chapter 1 if you aren't too lazy please, i re-wrote some of the stuff :) and thanks to the awesome reviews guys! keep reviewing and in chapter 5 i will mention the one who i find is very supportive in the story, they might even become a main character! so keep at it!**

**If i don't get reviews i`m not gonna post the next chapter because that means no one is reading... so PLEASE REVIEW ON EVER CHAPTER TO LET ME KNOW YOU WANT MORE AND THAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY READING!  
**

**P.S: Sorry this chapter is so short! ill make them longer next time if i can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or i would be a millionaire and probably not be posting on here cause i would have too many other things to do in life.**

* * *

**Percy`s POV**

So just like that, the fight began. Ares lunged with his 6 foot spear to make the first attack, but i easily side stepped to the right and dodged. I swiped at him while side stepping, but it was like he knew what i was going to do, being the god of war and all, i should have seen this coming, because he ducked and then jumped to leap over me, just to have a clear shot of my back. Good thing i was the only person to know where my only weak spot is other then Annabeth, and quickly turned around to defend myself. Me and Ares kept fighting for a good 5 minutes, taking turns slashing each other. We both had a good amount of wounds, but kept fighting. But it came down to my last move, when i did a 360 over his head, and slashed him right between his eyes. He couldn't believe it, that the one he despised the most, just beat him!

**_"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" _**He yelled with such anger it made me go unconscious for a second, i almost thought i was out cold.

He then screamed so loud the whole building shook, that's a loud scream, even for Olympus. And then he fell to his knee's, hiding his face in the palms of his hands so no one could see his humiliation. This might have been a first, but i was relieved to hear Zeus speak loudly.

_**"PERSEUS JACKSON! You have defeated my son Ares! This was a great fight to watch! But to think my son, the god of war lost! Well, as promised Percy. Your Wish may come true! Tomorrow you will become the god of Tidal waves! You shall control every wave there is to control on the earth! And as your request, possibly the only thing Athena will approve of you for, Annabeth Chase will have chances to prove herself to become a goddess, and to become your Wife! She will help rule with you, you shall team with her to control the waves. your water powers inherited from your father with her battle strategy and wisdom you shall both become very powerful, and rule the waters with Poseidon!"**_

I was so happy at what was happening! It was hard to believe i was actually going to become a god, and get Athena's approval to marry Annabeth. And get Annabeth to become a goddess so we can stay together for eternity!_**  
**_

_**"Now, Go back to earth and explain things to your mortal family Percy. And Annabeth go back to Camp Half-Blood until tomorrow night. Then be back for 19:00 Annabeth. As for you Percy, You may go to camp for a few minutes as well, then you must be back here by tomorrow morning to get ready for the ceremony tomorrow night!"**_

* * *

**My next chapter will probably be in Annabeth's POV, but i might choose someone else. I am going to avoid using the same person to often. Please review guys i need to know that you guys are actually reading and I'm not posting to myself here! :)**


	3. From demigod to god

_**A/N will be at end of Chapters from now on with Disclaimer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I was on my way up to Olympus, when i thought i should wait for Annabeth. Then i suddenly heard a voice behind me.

**_"That was some fight you put up yesterday. I hope you don't disappoint all of us!"_**

I turned around to see Hermes with a smile on his face.

_**"Hermes! what are you doing here? Its been so long!"**_

_**"Yes it has Percy. But i am here to warn you, deliver a message if that is more suitable. Becoming a god is nothing easy, it hurts in many ways. The opportunity's you get to go visit friends i suggest you take them."**_

_**"Of course i will, i would never be able to stay too far away from Grover, Nico, Thalia, Selina, Juniper, Chris, and all the others. I might even miss Clarisse after a while!"**_

_**"Ah but Percy, its more difficult then that. You may have the power of a god. But we gods can still be affected by friendship. And your friends will be shocked when they feel the presence of a god and only see you. It will take a while for them to catch on."**_

_**"You're right Apollo, i should keep my eyes and ears open just in case. Other then Annabeth and Grover i don't really want anyone knowing about this just yet. But how about for now we go up to Olympus and i become a god?"**_

And with that said, we got the key-card from the front desk and went up to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Apollo didn't enjoy the music all that much, and i didn't

blame him! I mean, who actually listens to Justin Bieber now that he has turned 17 and still cant sing? So we got all the way up, when the doors opened i was in awe, as i am always when i go to Olympus. It was beautiful there was a big building, 200 times the size of the Empire State Building at the top of a hill at the end of the city. there were 2 ways up, using a walking path from either side of the city, which had beautiful houses all the way through the both paths.

I was surprised to see Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Chiron waiting for me outside the Throne room. It kinda made me mad that Annabeth had told them, but i guess it was better to have them there and find out now.

**_"Hey Seaweed Brain, i hope you don't mind that i brought some people with me"_** she said it with a huge grin on her face, and i was confused at first. Then i noticed someone behind her and asked.

_**"Annabeth who is behind you?"**_ i asked in a very calm voice.

_**"Percy just get in the throne room, you'll see him later"**_

As i walked by Nico and i did a fist-pound, Chiron gave me a wave and Thalia gave me a huge Bear Hug

_**"Its good to see you, Percy!"**_

_**"Ya its good to see you to, Thal"**_

After saying hi to everyone, we walked into the throne room together. To my surprise even Hades was there, which made Nico excited and ran to hug his dad. Chiron Greeted Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. And Grover went straight to Aphrodite, who just giggles with her perfect make-up and beautiful face. Athena was the first to talk, which kind of was a shocker. Since she liked me the least and all.

**_"Well, Hello Annabeth"_** she said, while smiling wildly at her daughter.

_**"And Perseus, welcome. I hope you are excited because we don't make room for new gods everyday. You have proved yourself worthy to become a god, you may not be a big god. But with practise you could be. Look at Dionysus, he started as a minor god. Now he is a very popular god.**_

**"Yes, yes Athena. We all agree that Percy has made us all respect for him. Now, what will be your representative item, Perseus?"**

Zeus asked with such intensity in his eyes that i almost forgot what to say! Grover nudged me hard enough to come back to my senses.

_**"Lord Zeus, i would like to be represented with Riptide. But i would like to make some Modifications, with Hephaestus of course, if you approve. But i really would rather discuss the adjustments later."**_

_**"Well then, since your so eager, we will begin. Is there anyone you would like to say Good-Bye to before you become a god?"**_

_**"No Lord Zeus, i just wish to go visit some friends in the morning, you know, to break the news and see how they take it."**_

_**"Very well. Let us Begin"**_

After that i don't remember much... I slowly dazed off, falling face first telling i looked stupid doing it.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

It was impossible to see anything, all the gods turned to they're true forms and transmitted power to Percy as he became a god. They shot blasts of a little bit of everything they were going to give Percy from they're representative items. Even Aphrodite gave Percy some power. She had a red beam come from a heart like throwing blade. I could see a little bit at the beginning and near the end. Poseidon seemed to be suffering, which i didn't like. But what could i have done? He was a god, in true god form, making his son a god. I cant get in the way of that! The rainbow colour light beam started to clear. We all waited for it to be completely gone, when we looked at where Percy was standing he wasn't there anymore.

_**"OH MY GODS WERE DID PERCY GO?"**_ I squealed and looked over at Thalia who had just screamed in my ear.

_**"He is still there, young huntress. Look closely, he is simply, how do you young-lings put it? Passed out. The energy transfer is hard on him. Even with the River Styx it hurts."**_

_**"GET HIM SOME AMBROSIA THEN DONT JUST STAND THERE!"**_

I looked over again even more startled then the first time at Thalia. Was she trying to make me go deaf or what?

_**"Do you not trust me as a healer, Sweet Heart?"**_ Apollo said with a grin on his face.

UGH, Apollo Annoyed me so badly! and i knew Thalia wanted to punch him in the face for calling her Sweet Heart.

_**"Don't think like that Annabeth, i am just kidding. I will heal him, don't worry."**_

Apollo reaches out and puts his hand over Percy, and He suddenly starts shaking his head and moving a little bit. WHEW! What a relief! I thought to myself, not wanting any of the gods to hear me.

_**"Whoa, what happened? Thalia, Annabeth? Apollo? What are you guys doing in my cabin?"**_

_**"He must have forgotten just a little bit. he'll realize in the morning after having some ambrosia. Thalia, how about me and you take him to Artemis' house? You know, so you can all take turns, so that young Annabeth can get some sleep."**_

_**" Sure Apollo, lets go. By the way, do gods weigh a lot?"**_

_**"I'm not sure, never had to carry one before. Doubtful though. I mean, we could always wake him and make him think of a chipmunk or something?"**_

I clenched my fists at Apollo idea, and slapped him in the back of the head.

_**"OW! What was that for?"**_

_**"For wanting to make Percy a Chipmunk. Now get him to Artemis' house fast and get him some Ambrosia, he looks like hes gonna be out for a while if he doesn't get some soon. Then they left walking towards Artemis' House on Olympus.**_

* * *

Thalia POV

We Carried Percy for so long! Why did Artemis have to pick a house so far from the throne room? I mean come on!

_**"So Apollo, what exactly did you all do to Percy, to make him a god and everything?**_

"_**Well we sent some power from all of us. Poseidon sent the most because he was giving his powers over the tide, and the waves all to Percy. Leaving himself only a little bit of control. As for the rest of us, we sent some of our personality. Anything we thought he would need. I bet Aphrodite sent beauty."**_

_**"Fantastic, Aphrodite is already harassing the poor kid."**_

We were finally arriving at Artemis' house which was used as the Huntress' camp while we were on Olympus. we walked in and saw a field, which Apollo seemed in such awe to see. He hasn't ever seen his own twin's house before? FAIL! We walked in and went over to the bigger tent of them all, and i signaled to Apollo to stay there. I walked in slowly.

_**"Lady Artemis, Percy needs some help healing and they thought..."**_

I couldn't believe my eyes!

_**"THALIA GRACE! YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE AND ILL BAN YOU FROM MY HUNTRESS AND BANISH YOU TO THE PITS OF TARTARUS! LEARN TO KNOCK FOR HEAVENS SAKE!"**_

Laughing my ass off, i replied.

_**"Yes lady Artemis, just don't let Apollo hear this! He's outside and hell never let you live it down."**_

_**"THALIA, WHAT DID I SAY? LEAVE PLEASE!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Ok super long chapter right? well Review for chapter 4**_

_**or your never going to know what Artemis was doing!**_

_**MUAHAHAHAAH**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**_


End file.
